Lucas My love
by Curiousayh
Summary: <html><head></head>An action pack yaoi with a suprise twist at the end. Disclaimer I do not own the characters</html>


**For Lucas, My Love**

A heartwarming tale of of the ultimate pairing

New Pork City, another wonderful day has passed in this newly developed city. Ever since Porky destroyed Pork City in Ness' and Lucas' final battle against him. The city has been long since resurrected and the people are now living peacefully. New Pork City is safe for more fun and our two heroes Ness and Lucas are stuck in school.

"Ugh! One more day of PK training" Ness said as he walked with Lucas

"You could try learning a bit more after all your PK flash and shield are lacking lately" Lucas said

"It's hard to train it though" Ness whined

"I know I know" Lucas said leaning in for a kiss "but if you train hard enough it'll become easier"

"Fine, I'll give it my best" Ness said graciously kissing Lucas. As the two locked lips the bell tolled, quickly realizing that they were going to be late the two of them used PK thunder to get to class. Class that day was weird as Mr. Mario had to call a substitute in that day since he and his new wife Mrs. Peach were getting married. The substitute teacher Mr. Ike was terrible at teaching PK attacks and Lucas saw Ness fall asleep. Laughing to himself Lucas continued to scrawl out notes. The day seemed to drag on forever until the weird siren rang.

"Mr. Ike the siren's going off" Lucas said as he rose from his seat.

"So what do you want me to do about it" Ike said as he held the chalk.

"We have to evacuate the city at once" Lucas said sounding desperate, "Ness? Ness wake up there's an emergency"

"Huh? Whazz's going on?" Ness asked waking up groggily.

"We need to go see what's going on in town" Lucas said grabbing Ness and dragging out the door. The two heroes ran quickly into town (Well mostly Lucas with Ness being dragged around), and when they arrived they saw the problem. A pink creature had appeared and was destroying buildings.

"Could that be..." Lucas began

"A new chimera was developed today and released" A voice chimed as a figure cloaked appeared. "You kids did a good job saving the town last time but I'm afraid it's all over now"

"You.. you're Falco" Ness said as he prepared to fight his sudden foe.

"Yeah that's right you should have finished me off last time and this time I have friends" Falco said as he grabbed out his blaster " Wolf, Snake now" Suddenly two more figures appeared and a barrier was planted down.

"Lucas we have to beat these guys" Ness said as he went to attack Falco.

"Right" Lucas said. The two fought bravely against the three opponents using their PK skills and bats they managed to defeat the three opponents barely. Realizing the two would need to heal it seemed necessary to head to the nearest building. Once inside, the two looked frantically for a few items to heal themselves with.

"You two are trying to save everyone right?" A voice said as it appeared. The voice belonged to Samus Aran the famed bounty hunter without her suit on. She quickly greeted the two heroes and gave them some tomatoes.

"Now then about that creature" Samus said as she plumped herself on the blue couch.

"We have to go stop..." Lucas began

"I know but first I need to strike up a deal with you" She said attaching her suit to herself "Now as you know I'm a bounty hunter"

"And there's a bounty on this creature's head and you want it" Ness said arrogantly

"Exactly which is why..." She began

"We should team up" Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Close but no you two should deal with the guy controlling the creature while I destroy it" Samus said as she attached her other arm.

"And why do you expect us not to do both?" Ness said

"Because you kids want to save the town and the only way to beat the monster is through defeating it's controller" She said now attaching her breast plate.

"And where are these supposed villians located?" Lucas said as he nudged towards Ness to get ready to leave.

"On top of the Empire Pork Building" She said rising and going towards the corner of the room.

"So basically we got to go defeat the villains then go fight the chimera?" Ness said summing it up.

"Yep meanwhile I'll distract it" Samus said as she finished putting on her suit "Now then shall we be on our way". The three left the building knowing the danger that lies ahead of them. As they neared the monster another barrier stop them. Realizing quickly the enemy is near the three looked around for them.

"Your looking pretty confident for heroes who barely managed to beat the last group" A voice said as it edged forward.

"Maybe you should give up and run now" Another voice said coming closer.

"Show yourselves coward" Ness said bravely. The voices were that of King Deedeedee and Captain Falcon. The two of them engaged the heroes in battle suddenly. Ness and Lucas did their best to try to stop them but ultimately Captain Falcon got a Falcon Punch to hit.

"Urgh! These guys are tough" Ness said backed into the barrier.

"There's no hope for you guys now d..." King Deedeedee began.

"Charizard Wing attack" Pokemon trainer said as he appeared. "Sorry I'm late you guys Jigglypuff if you would" Pokemon trainer appeared with Jigglypuff who gave the heroes heart containers.

"Leave these guys to us. Lucario Aura Blast" Pokemon trainer said as Lucario broke the barrier. The heroes thanked them and ran into the crack. Once they made it to the door Samus left to stall the monster and Ness and Lucas were left alone.

"Ness, I'm scared we couldn't defeat the men outside we can't do this" Lucas said trembling.

Ness kissed Lucas passionately and said "We'll be fine if we keep our strength up"

"But we can't..." Lucas began

"We'll be fine let's go everyone is counting on us" Ness said as he went to the door. The inner base looked menacingly dark. The hall itself had a skull chandelier and the paintings were all of Mr. Game and Watch. Suddenly one of the paintings came alive. Seeing this new threat the heroes quickly sprung into action and counter Mr. Game and Watch's hammers with PK fire. At last they defeated him and took the elevator. Atop the tower an organ was heard playing and the one playing it was Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda OoT reference).

"Kufufu you've got pretty far. Maybe you kids are useful after all" Ganondorf said with a scuff.

"You, relinquish your control of the chimera or prepare to die" Ness said flaring up his PK.

"Just try and make me" Sonic said attacking Ness from behind.

"You..." Lucas said trembling at the situation at hand.

"Sonic are the robots complete yet?" Ganondorf asked

"Yeah the R.O.B.s are all up and functional" Sonic replied.

"Excellent" Ganondorf said. Looking toward the heroes Ganondorf quickly flashed his triforce of power and render the heroes useless.

"What is this?" Lucas panicked.

"Let us go now!" Ness said attacking the now dark wave with his PK atttacks.

"You'll watch as the city you loved fall" Ganondorf said as he pulled up the main camera. The town was now being destroyed. The R.O.B.s were getting rid of all the building. Ness and Lucas watched in horror as the town lost it's sheen and buildings. Suddenly as if by some miracle the R.O.B.s were attacked by Mario, Luigi, Pit, Zelda, Fox, Marth and Kirby. The creatures were getting destroyed one by one.

"Grrr! Why are they there?" Ganondorf said as he furiously pounded the wall. Forgetting about the heroes Ness and Lucas were freed.

"PK Flash" Ness said as he attacked Ganondorf. And the battle started Ganondorf's choke slam was tough for the heroes to dodge but easily countered by PK freeze and Flash. Sonic's attacks were too quick for the heroes and they found themselves. As the two struggled to recover from Sonic's attacks Link appeared and took him on. Motioning them to go, Link stayed back to finish the two villains. As they ran out they saw Pikachu and Toon Link running up to aid Link. The two heroes were shocked when they got outside.

"Everything is ruined" Lucas said crying and collapsing to the floor.

"We.. we failed" Ness said facing the floor. "We can't give up though we can aid Samus as she fights the Chimera..." As he said that Yoshi came holding Samus on his back.

"There... were two of them the pink one and a brown one" Samus said as she sprawled for air.

"SAMUS!" Lucas said crying harder. "I can't do this anymore I.. I quit"

"Lucas" Ness said looking at him.

"I'm sorry Ness" Lucas said as he ran away. Lucas continued to run far away from the horror that was destroyed New Pork City. He ran for a while then collapsed.

"Everything... everything is gone my friends are all dying and it's all because of what?" Lucas lamented. As he continued to ball his eyes out the ice climbers showed up.

"Why are you still here Ness and everyone needs your help" Popo said as he picked up Lucas

"What do you mean? We can't do anything" Lucas whined as they dragged him

"You still have your ultimate move you know" Nana said as she tended to Lucas' wounds.

"But I cant..." Lucas began

"Look everyone's fighting it" Popo showed. The battle was intense as the Smash heroes all fought hard Kirby attempted to swallow it and as a result lost control of his senses. While in this new state he proceeded to harm the team and was stopped by Diddy kong. Unfortunately though one by one they fell. As Lucas and the Ice Climbers arrived Ness was left fighting the chimera.

"Lucas, look out" Ness said as he shielded Lucas. Lucas was paralyzed when he realized what just happened.

"Damn I missed the target" Meta Knight said jumping towards the chimera.

"Ness? Ness? NESS!" Lucas screamed as he held Ness tightly. The ice climbers noticing Meta Knight's preparation for his next strike rushed to attack. Lucas held Ness tightly hoping to hold the rest of his power.

"Lu.. lucas" Ness whispered "Lucas you have to be strong and continue to fight the chimera. I can't lend you much power nor help but here". Ness gave him the power to complete his ultimate technique.

"Ness, no you can't die now we were supposed to be together forever" Lucas said holding him with tears.

"Lucas, you have to live on without me" Ness whispered "P...please win!"

"Ness you can't NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucas said as Ness lost the flush in his face. "YOU!" he said now more furious than ever. "Everyone worked hard to defeat you now I'm going to."

"Ness" the ice climbers said simultaneously.

Gathering all the power he could Lucas said "PK STAR SHOWER" Light flowed first from his body into the sky and suddenly pillars of light fell down upon the newly broken town. The pillars of light served as a dual purpose the first was restoring the town and the second was to destroy the chimera. The town was restored.

"Ness" Lucas said solemnly holding his now deceased boyfriend.

"Lucas you did it" Ice Climbers said.

"How... how can I save him?" Lucas said sobbing.

"Unfortunately you can't Meta Knight's sword made it impossible to revive him let's bury him" Pit said reaching towards him.

"NO! WE CAN'T BURY HIM" Lucas said grasping him.

"Lucas he needs to be..." Zelda began

"NOOOO!" Lucas said grabbing him and running.

"Lucas!" Mario said attempting to chase him

"Let him be" Fox said stopping him. Lucas and Ness went back to their apartment. Once there Lucas attempted to wake him. Realizing the failure in this endeavor, Lucas kissed him and kept going. Lucas continued to love Ness everyday for the rest of his life and his new strange way of affection made his love both real and creepy. Some say even now his room still stinks of Ness and Lucas.


End file.
